


All Grown Up

by Kiwi (Kiwific)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwific/pseuds/Kiwi
Summary: Dela has had a thing for her best friend’s mom for as long as she can remember. After her first semester of college, she comes home and during an interrupted sleepover with Courtney, things take a turn. Lesbian AU based slightly on the song Stacy's Mom. CW for age difference.





	All Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Bonjour!
> 
> This is the result of a recent road trip. Long car rides + Boredom + multiple playings of ‘Stacy’s Mom’ = whatever the hell this is. Loosely based on the song :)
> 
> Warning for age difference - in this story Dela is 18 and Jinkx is late 30’s, however it is implied that Jinkx had feelings for Dela while she was underage. 
> 
> Also I have no idea why I went with Courtney as Dela’s best friend here. It seemed to work somehow.
> 
> Please comment :D
> 
> Kiwi x

Dela curled her legs underneath her in the spacious armchair, looking around at her best friend Courtney’s living room. She’d stopped paying attention to their movie about half an hour ago, and it seemed like Courtney wasn’t that interested either. The blonde girl was sprawled on the couch across the room, making kissy faces at her phone as she took selfie after selfie. Dela rolled her eyes. Straight people. Since they had come home for the summer, Courtney had been interested in one thing - her shiny new college boyfriend, Roy. So far, that hadn’t meant a very exciting start to the summer for her best friend Dela.

Courtney had been Dela’s best friend since they were eight. They had been basically inseparable throughout high school, despite having different priorities in almost every area of life. Where Courtney was into cheerleading, parties and boys, Dela preferred reading, theater and well, girls. Despite their differences, they had been close for as long as Dela remembered. When high school ended and they applied for colleges, no one was surprised when they got into the same one. Off they went, together, to a well-reputed college only an hour from home. Two smart, pretty eighteen year olds heading off into the world.

Dela rolled her eyes as she thought back to the last semester. She liked college well enough, and her grades were great. Thanks to her best friend, however, she had been dragged to a never-ending string of frat parties, parties where she mostly sat in the corner, slowly drinking herself into a stupor. Courtney had made the most of her freedom, going through multiple boys and making bad decisions that Dela often had to rescue her from. Since Courtney had met Roy, things had settled down a little… except now Dela had to deal with the fact that Courtney spent every second of her day either with Roy, texting Roy, or talking about Roy.

Dela’s love life - not like Courtney ever bothered to ask - was actually almost as active. Dela wasn’t a virgin by any stretch of the imagination. She’d made the most of her time in high school since discovering her sexuality - the theater kids were known for their experimental natures - and as soon as she went to college she couldn’t not take advantage of certain gay dating apps she had come to learn of. While she wasn’t openly making out with people at parties, she had been having a good time. Until that nagging feeling came back. A feeling that she wanted more.

Dela sighed. This wasn’t new. Her problem was that while flirty young college girls were fun, she had a  _type_. A type that was very much rooted in the crush she’d had since before she could remember. The crush she had on the woman currently sunbathing by the pool right outside the french doors of that very living room.

Courtney’s mom.

Ms. Monsoon - Jinkx, as she had insisted Dela refer to her since she was a kid (she never had) - had been the subject of Dela’s baby-lesbian, pubescent fantasies back before she even realised she was gay. Courtney’s dad had walked out before Dela even met her best friend, and for as long as Dela could remember, Ms. Monsoon had been a powerhouse of love and support for her daughter, a dynamite solo parent and a (as fucked up as it was) surrogate mom for Dela when she was around too. Dela didn’t know when her feelings turned into, well, this. All she knew was that her innocent sleepovers at Courtney’s house eventually turned into nights of long-winded fantasies of ‘accidentally’ stumbling into Jinkx in the shower or swimming naked in the Monsoon’s huge swimming pool.

As she grew older, she’d become an expert at stealing glances across the room, appreciating Jinkx’s amazing figure, managing to hide the way her body went weak whenever the older woman smiled at her. She never told Courtney, no matter how drunk they were and no matter how deep and meaningful their conversations got. Dela wasn’t completely sure, but she had a feeling that admitting  _“hey, your Mom’s hot as fuck and I fantasize daily about burying my face between her tits_ ” would be crossing an unspoken line.

Biting her lower lip, Dela let herself be distracted by her view of Jinkx through the glass doors. Courtney’s mom was lounging in a sun-chair, her leopard-print bikini doing very little to hide skin that Dela was currently dreaming about tasting. Jinkx had the most amazing body Dela had ever seen. Pale skin and perfect curves in all the right places. Her full breasts had been the subject of many of Dela’s fantasies, and she’d be lying if she said she’d never touched herself to thoughts of Jinkx’s thick thighs wrapped around her head. Stifling a small, frustrated whine, Dela tried to turn her attention back to the TV. She failed, however, her eyes wandering back to Jinkx as the redheaded woman sat up and turned over, slowly undoing the strings of her bikini.

Logically, Dela knew the older woman was trying to avoid tan lines. Her horny teenage brain, however, wondered if Jinkx was deliberately trying to kill her. Squeezing her thighs together, Dela shifted in her chair as her eyes raked over the ample amount of bare skin she was now exposed to.

Christ, was this what she had been reduced to? Getting her thrills from barely a glance of side-boob?

When it came down to it she was hardly surprised. She had wanted Jinkx for so long that sometimes it physically hurt. She knew it was wrong, she knew having a giant thing for her best friend’s mom was perverted and messed-up. She knew that Jinkx was exactly nineteen years and five months older than her, and she knew that none of these facts made a goddamn difference to the way she felt. She’d thought that going away to college would do something to put a stopper on her feelings, and maybe it had, for a while. She’d messed around, slept with beautiful girls… but that was the problem. They were lovely, soft, beautiful girls. Jinkx was a  _woman_. She had curves to die for, she was stronger and rougher around the edges than any girl Dela had ever met. That was precisely what made Dela want her so bad.

A giggle from Courtney made Dela come back to her senses. She dragged her eyes away from Jinkx, hoping like hell that her friend hadn’t noticed how long she’d been perving on her mom. She hadn’t of course. Courtney was still wrapped up in her phone, laughing at something Roy had sent her. Dela screwed up her nose. “If you start sending nudes, I’m going home.” she said dryly. “I’ve seen enough of that boy’s penis to last a lifetime.”

“You’re such a lesbian,” Courtney replied, sticking out her tongue at her friend. 

“Surprise, fucking surprise”, Dela shot back with a smile.

Dela knew that she probably should just go home. Staying at Courtney’s was preferable to hanging at home with her parents and little sister, and Dela knew that Courtney was just going to spend half the night on the phone to Roy anyway. The view’s much better here, though, she thought to herself as she let her attention wander back out to the patio.

*

As it turned out, her night was going to be much quieter than she thought. A hushed phone call from Roy turned into a planning session as he told Courtney he was driving down to see her for the night, and their sleepover was suddenly a cover for Courtney sneaking out of the house to get laid in her boyfriend’s car. It was too late for Dela to go home, so she reluctantly agreed to cover for her friend if any questions were asked. Dinner passed quickly, Dela helping Ms. Monsoon top store-bought pizza bases with various things as Courtney half-halfheartedly put a salad together while still glued to her phone.

“You know you won’t actually die if that thing leaves your hand for a few seconds, baby?” Jinkx said with a small smile. Dela snorted.

Courtney gave them both a dirty look.

“I’m sorry, but I’m hardly going to take dating advice from my gay best friend or my terminally single mother.” She rolled her eyes and began chopping tomatoes.

“Hey’ I’m not dead yet,” Jinkx said with a grin. She winked at Dela, causing her insides to topsy turvy as she smiled back.

“Also, from what you said, Dela here is doing very well with the ladies these days.”

Dela flushed, narrowly avoiding slicing a finger on the cheese grater.

“ _Courtney…_ ” she chastised, wondering exactly what her friend had been saying about her. She didn’t want Jinkx thinking she was a complete whore, and Courtney did have a tendency to exaggerate things.

“Relax, Dela honey. She just said you’ve been having fun. That’s what college is for, right?

Jinkx grinned, spreading shredded chicken on one of the pizzas. “Lord knows, I did a fair bit of sexual experimentation during my college days.”

Dela, who had just taken a sip of her coke, was thankful that her sudden coughing fit was covered up by Courtney’s high-pitched overreaction.

“Ew, mom, please! We do not need to know!”

Dela was inclined to disagree, she most certainly  _did_  need to know. She covered up her curiosity by busying herself placing pizzas on oven trays.  Courtney took the salad into the living, still shaking her head and muttering something about mental scarring.

Placing the pizzas in the oven, Dela started to tidy up. She knew Courtney’s kitchen as well as she knew her own, and she knew where everything went without needing to think about it. As she cleaned, she thought about what Jinkx had said. She knew she was probably reading too far into it - everyone experimented in college, right? That didn’t mean Jinkx liked girls or anything, did it? It was a long time ago, and she’d never heard anything else about Courtney’s mom dating… well, anyone…

She was startled out of her thoughts by Jinkx brushing behind her, hands briefly resting on Dela’s hips as she moved past her in the limited kitchen space.

“Sorry, baby,” Jinkx breathed as she squeezed between Dela and the kitchen island.

Dela caught a whiff of perfume and her breath hitched. Jinkx’s hands were already gone from her hips, but somehow she could still feel the soft touch. That was one of the things that made her crush on the older woman so hard to ignore - Jinkx was by nature, a very touchy-feely person. Small squeezes to her shoulder, soft hugs, nights where Jinkx had offered to braid her hair after she’d done Courtney’s… while Dela treasured these moments, recently they were driving her crazy.

She stole a glance at the older woman, wavy red hair falling down over her face as she leaned down to check the time on the oven. After her swim, Jinkx had changed into a wraparound dress that showed off more cleavage than Dela could physically handle, and she could feel her sanity slowly plummeting. As Jinkx stood, she stretched, Dela catching a glimpse of an emerald green, lace bra beneath her dress. Dela held back a strangled whine. She wanted, no, she  _needed_  to know if Jinkx was wearing matching green panties. She needed to know more - like whether Jinkx’s skin was as soft and pale everywhere, or if the hair between her legs matched the fiery red on her head.

As much it pained her, she knew that wasn’t going to happen. She’d resigned herself to that many, many years ago. Getting a hold on herself, she grabbed a pitcher of water and joined Courtney in the living room.

*

After dinner, Courtney’s mom headed up to bed, pressing a soft kiss to both of their heads as she said goodnight.

“Night Ms. Monsoon,” Dela said softly, grinning when Jinkx shook her head and laughed. 

“Dela, sweetie, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Jinkx?” she asked, ruffling Dela’s dark hair.

Dela grinned. “I’ll let you know,” she teased, pulling her messed up hair out of its elastic and letting it fall onto her shoulders. Jinkx’s eyes followed her movements, and Dela suddenly felt slightly self conscious.

  
“Night, mom,” Courtney yawned, looking the perfect picture of a teenager just about to head to bed, not one that was about to shimmy down the drainpipe to meet her boyfriend around the block.

When Jinkx was gone, Courtney stood, tiptoeing to the door to listen for the sound of her mom’s door closing. A smile spread across her face.

“Bedtime,” she whispered with a smile, reaching out for Dela’s hand to lead her upstairs.

In Courtney’s room, the two girls went through the blonde’s closet, finding something suitable (and slutty enough) for her to wear to meet Roy. Settling on tight black jeans and a corset top, Courtney sat down at her dresser to do her makeup.

“I don’t know why you bother, Court. It’s all going to be a mess in an hour or so anyway,” Dela teased, testing a gold eye-shadow on herself and peering into the mirror.

“I just like driving him crazy,” Courtney admitted, blonde curls bouncing as she turned her head to smile at her friend.

‘You don’t need makeup for that, honey,” Dela said with a laugh. “You’ve been driving me crazy for the better part of a decade.”

“You’re just jealous”, Courtney teased, picking out a pink lipstick. “What happened to that cute blonde from your lit class you were seeing, anyway? She was nice!”

Dela brushed away some excess eye-shadow, shaking her head and shrugging.

“I don’t know. She was nice, she just wasn’t…”

“Wasn’t what?”

_Anywhere near as sexy and perfect as your mother?_ Dela bit her lip as she searched for a suitable reply.

“We just didn’t have much of a connection, I guess.”

Courtney snorted.

“Sounds like you had a connection that time I almost walked in on you fingering her that time,” she said with a wry look. “Girl, I don’t know what you were doing but no boy has ever made me scream that loud.”

Dela’s face was bright red as she threw a pillow at her friend.

“Ew, shut up and get out now, please,”

Courtney laughed, putting her lipstick in a small shoulder bag.

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.” she said, throwing the pillow back at Dela gently.

Courtney finished her makeup and put a few more curls in her hair, then checked her phone.

“Okay, he’s here,” she said, replying to a message. “Please, please don’t tell mom anything - I know we’re eighteen and can look after ourselves, but I will honestly never hear the end of it if mom knows Roy drove all this way for a quickie.”

Dela made a face.

“Fine, enough. Go have your gross heterosexual encounter and leave me be.”

Courtney bent down, kissing Dela on the cheek.

“Thanks, girl. You’re the best. I promise we’ll actually hang out tomorrow okay? No phones, no boys, just Dela and Court time. Pinky promise.”

Dela smiled. As much as Courtney drove her nuts sometimes, she was a good friend. Dela knew that she would be true to her word. She lifted her hand, joining her little finger with Courtney’s.

“Pinky promise.”

Before she knew it, Courtney was out the window and down the drainpipe, easily climbing over to the tree outside her window.

“Use a condom,” Dela whispered out the window with a small giggle.

*

With Courtney gone, Dela flopped onto her friend’s large bed. Now what? She switched on the TV, flicking through channels and searching for something to hold her interest. She was restless and she didn’t know if it was because she was spending the night in Courtney’s room without her, or because of the ever-present thought that right down the hall, Courtney’s perfect mom was alone too.

Letting her attention wander, Dela padded over to look at the photos on her friends wall. Most of the pictures now resided on the wall of Courtney’s dorm, but there were still a few gems among the ones she’d left behind. Dela was in many of them - snaps of the two of them as ten-year-olds at Disneyland, of them backstage dressed as trees in a school production. One picture was of the two of them all dressed up for their winter formal about four years ago - about the time Dela started to realize that the innocent little butterflies she felt for Jinkx were far from innocent.

Groaning in sudden frustration, Dela forced those thoughts out of her head and picked up her overnight bag. Changing into her pajamas - short, satin shorts and a white tank top - she looked around the room for a towel. Maybe a shower would clear her thoughts. Not having any luck, she made her way out into the hallway, heading for the linen closet.

The sound of running water made her pause outside Jinkx’s room. The door was ajar, light streaming onto the landing. Cursing her own horny curiosity, Dela listened carefully. She knew Jinkx had a huge spa bath in her en-suite, one time when Jinkx was away she and Courtney took a bottle of vodka in there and had an impromptu hot tub party. Her breathing quickened at the thought of Jinkx naked and soaped up…

A floorboard creaked loudly under her foot. Dela panicked, her heart pounding as she hid behind the door.

“Court? Honey is that you?” Jinkx’s husky voice fell on her ears, and Dela berated herself for letting her hormones get the better of her.

“Uh, sorry Ms. Monsoon… it’s Dela. I was just, uh…”

Suddenly Jinkx was standing in front of her,wearing absolutely nothing but a small white towel. Her red hair was tied up in a messy bun, swept up off her pale shoulders and exposing her neck.

Dela swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry.

“Sorry, I should really go back to Court, she was uh… going to test some new makeup she got on me.” She stuttered, talking fast and hoping her lie was convincing.

Jinkx chuckled.

“Hon, I wasn’t born yesterday. Courtney is parked up in some gross make-out spot, doing god knows what with that Roy kid she’s been messaging all summer.” She grinned at Dela, who was squirming on the spot. “Please, I can read that girl like a book. The two of you were acting weird all night, and I know what it sounds like when someone climbs down the front of my house.”

Dela bit her lip. Courtney was going to kill her.

“I uh…” she managed.

“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything.” Jinkx whispered conspiratorially, a smile on her face. She threw open the door. “Come in. We haven’t talked in a while, tell me about how things are going with you.”

Dela slowly made her way into Jinkx’s room, heart pounding. She was so stupid, she should have just gapped it back to the room the second she was caught out. Now here she was, in Jinkx’s room, the gorgeous woman she had wanted for years right there in a towel that literally looked like it could fall off at any second. Not to mention - with a bath running in the next room that Jinkx was obviously planning on using at some point that evening. She swallowed hard, sitting delicately on the foot of Jinkx’s bed and watching the older woman take out her earrings.

“College is good,” she said as she looked around the room to avoid staring. “The classes are easy enough, there’s always a lot to do…”

Jinkx sat down next to her. “That was never going to be the problem for you, Dela,” she said, voice suddenly soft. “You’ve always been smart. Smarter than you realize, I think.”

Dela flushed. Jinkx was so close, and the way she was speaking so softly was doing things to her.

“What about other stuff? Friends? Girls?” Jinkx nudged her playfully. “Doesn’t sound like you’re having any problems there?”

Dela looked up at the older woman. “I guess…” she said cautiously. “I mean, I haven’t met anyone special. I’ve just been finding my feet, I think. Just having fun.”

She could feel Jinkx’s dark eyes boring into her and suddenly Dela couldn’t make herself meet the other woman’s gaze. Her heart was pounding from the sensation of Jinkx being so close, the redhead’s side pressed into hers. Dela could smell that amazing perfume again, it was intoxicating.

“Good,” Jinkx said, making Dela scramble to remember what she had just said. “You deserve to have some fun.”

Suddenly Jinkx reached out, softly wrapping a lock of Dela’s dark hair around her fingers.

“You grew up  _so_  pretty, Dela,” she said softly as she let her fingers twist around the younger girl’s hair.

Dela’s breath caught at the soft touch and at Jinkx’s words. Her mind was dissolving into an absolute mess, her precarious grip on reality sailing out the window as she met Jinkx’s eyes.

“I don’t know, I think Courtney’s always been the pretty one,” she managed, shaking her head and fighting for some control over herself. She’d done so well for years, she wasn’t going to lose her grip and do something she’d regret. She wasn’t going to make a fool of herself and do something stupid.

Apparently her body had different ideas. Her hand reached up of its own accord, its traitorous action mirroring Jinkx’s as she brushed a stray lock of red hair behind the older woman’s ear.

“I’ll  _never_  be as beautiful as you,” she breathed, her heart pounding as soon as she realised what she’d said.

She knew she wasn’t imagining the way Jinkx was looking at her now, eyes dark and intense. She couldn’t be.

She wasn’t imagining the way the older woman’s eyes drifted to her lips, hand sliding down to cup her cheek.

She absolutely, completely,  _one hundred percent_  wasn’t imagining it when Jinkx leaned forward and kissed her.

Dela gasped, melting into the older woman’s touch as their lips met. Before she knew it, her own hands were sliding into that brilliant mass of hair, hair that she’d dreamed of burying her fingers in for years. Her common sense was screaming at her to stop, that this was a terrible idea and that no good could possibly come from what they were doing.

Everything else was telling her to kiss Jinkx harder. Resigning herself to desire, Dela stopped fighting and let her overwhelming need for the older woman take over.

Deepening the kiss, Dela found herself climbing onto Jinkx’s lap, her hands easily releasing the clip in the other woman’s hair. Waves of brilliant red hair fell over Jinkx’s shoulders and down her back, hair that Dela couldn’t help but lightly tug. The soft moans Jinkx let out were more than worth it, causing Dela to pull a little harder. She couldn’t believe that this was actually happening - she was here on Jinkx’s bed, in her lap, kissing her like her life depended on it.

Maybe it did.

Dela broke the kiss, her breathing ragged.

“You have  _no_  idea how long I’ve wanted to do this to you,” she said breathlessly, suddenly very conscious of the way she was practically straddling Jinkx on the bed.

The older woman flushed, her hands running down Dela’s sides and over her thighs in a way that made Dela shiver. Her hair was a mess where Dela had been tugging it, her lips were puffy from kisses, and her gorgeous eyes were dark with want. Dela shivered. Jinkx looked like that because of her.

“Oh, I think I know” Jinkx said with a smile that was far too self-assured. “I saw the way you always looked at me.”

Dela blushed, her hands still wound into Jinkx’s hair.

“Was I really that obvious?” she asked quietly.

Jinkx kissed her softly on the lips.

“Only because I wanted you too,” she said. “I know it’s wrong, feeling like that about your daughter’s best friend but… well, it’s been a couple of years since I started seeing you differently…” She closed her eyes and shook her head with a laugh. “You know, there is literally nothing I can say right now that doesn’t incriminate me, so I’m just going to plead the fifth.”

Dela let out a short laugh. Jinkx’s admission was making her head spin, her mind working overtime to process what the older woman had said. Maybe it was wrong, maybe they were both as messed up as each other, and maybe they were both completely and utterly damned for feeling like this. But his was all  _real_ , Jinkx actually wanted her back. Judging by the obvious need behind her kisses, she wanted Dela just as badly. That thought made Dela nervous, more nervous than she had ever felt with a woman before. It was a new sensation. Usually she was confident in her abilities in the bedroom, assured from past experiences that she knew what she was doing. This, however, was different. This was Jinkx, the woman she had wanted more than anyone for years. She was aware that she was shaking and she leaned forward, capturing Jinkx’s lips in another desperate kiss to hide her obvious surge of emotions.

It wasn’t long before Jinkx’s hand was sliding up the front of her tank, cupping a full breast. When Jinkx’s sure fingers firmly squeezed a hard nipple, Dela couldn’t help her hips from arching forward, desperately seeking contact against the older woman’s body. Dela was already so turned on, her breath coming fast and her heart pounding. She needed so much more, and she couldn’t shake the feeling that Jinkx was holding back.

Breaking the kiss, she gripped the base of her top and pulled it over her head in one swift motion. Bringing both of Jinkx’s hands to her breasts, she squeezed hard.

“ _Please_ , touch me,” she whispered, meeting the older woman’s eyes. “Do anything you want to me, I’m yours.”

A surge of triumph rushed through her at the sudden animalistic look in Jinkx’s eyes. Their lips crashed together again and suddenly Jinkx was touching her everywhere, one hand working a nipple as the other slid down to squeeze her ass through the thin fabric of her shorts.

Dela couldn’t help herself from reaching for the front of Jinkx’s towel, pulling it down and moaning at the soft skin she found beneath. Jinkx’s full breasts filled her hands and Dela moaned out loud at the feeling, her head swimming with lust as their nipples brushed together.

“Like what you see, honey?” Jinkx murmured against her lips, and Dela smiled.

“You honestly have the most amazing tits I’ve ever seen,” she said as she pulled back to admire them. “Like, I’ve honest-to-god had sex dreams about these.”

Jinkx laughed, her body shaking.

“Well, you don’t have to dream anymore,” she said. Dela let out a long breath, bending her head to kiss her way down Jinkx’s throat. The older woman’s head fell back on a moan. Continuing on her path, Dela cupped one breast in her hand, lips finding a hard nipple as her fingers went to the other one. Her eyes closed in arousal at the feeling and at the moan Jinkx let out as she sucked. She moved from one nipple to the other, sucking and lightly grazing her teeth against the hard nubs, driving amazing sounds from the woman below her.

She was enjoying herself so much that it took her by surprise when Jinkx’s hand slid under her ass, lifting her slightly. She didn’t think much of it until a hand slid easily down her stomach, into her shorts and the almost embarassing wetness between her legs. She arched, lips pulling away from Jinkx’s nipple as she let out a loud moan.

“ _Jinkx_ ,” she moaned, hips pressing into the older woman’s hand as she found her clit, gently working it and causing waves of indescribable pleasure to course through Dela’s body.

“Oh, so  _that’s_  what it takes to get you to use my name,” the other woman teased, her fingers continuing to circle Dela’s clit perfectly. Dela couldn’t respond, and she couldn’t even begin to hold back the moans that were escaping her lips. Jinkx somehow knew exactly how to touch her, exactly how to make her feel like she was going to fall apart. She couldn’t believe how close she was to coming already - the very idea of what they were doing, combined with the building pleasure Jinkx’s fingers were causing had her a shaking, gasping mess. She was sure she’d never felt this amazing in her life, this desperate.

“ _Please_..” she breathed, hips stuttering forward to get more of Jinkx’s talented fingers and moaning when the older woman’s movements sped up.

“You gonna come, baby?” Jinkx asked, her free hand resuming it’s earlier work on Dela’s nipples.

“Yes,  _fuck_ … please,”  was all Dela could manage, her mind reduced to a mess of arousal and need.

Thankfully the redhead took pity on her, a silent scream leaving Dela’s lips as Jinkx slipped two fingers inside her as she continued to work her clit. This felt better than she ever could have imagined, the indescribable pleasure making her shudder and bury her face in the older woman’s hair.

It wasn’t long before it all came to a crescendo, Jinkx’s name leaving her lips in a string of gasps as she came hard against the older woman’s hand. She clutched at Jinkx’s arms so hard she knew she was probably leaving bruises, the pleasure washing over her in waves for so long she felt like she was going to pass out.

Eventually, Jinkx’s fingers slipped out of her shorts, and Dela fought to catch her breath as she rested her head on the redhead’s shoulders.

“Holy shit,” she managed, giggling against Jinkx’s skin.

The older woman pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“You have a filthy mouth, Miss Dela,” she said, a smile in her voice. Dela laughed.

“You love it,”

“Maybe.”

Jinkx rolled her onto the bed, Dela feeling a little like her limbs were made of jelly. She protested weakly as the older woman stood up, then lost her train of thought as Jinkx suddenly slid her panties off. Despite her recent orgasm, Dela’s eyes hungrily took in Jinkx body. Christ, she was perfect. He breasts were round and heavy, peppered with red marks where Dela’s teeth had got a little too rough. Faint stretch marks on her stomach led to curved hips, a tidy triangle of red hair between her legs… Dela couldn’t take her eyes off her.

“You’re  _so_  amazing,” she breathed, sitting up on her elbows.

Jinkx raised her eyebrows.

“Have you seen yourself, honey?” she said, lying back down next to Dela, her hands going to the waistband of her shorts. Dela lifted her hips, letting Jinkx roll them down her legs and drop them onto the floor. Dela couldn’t help herself from blushing. She knew she had a pretty nice body, but she couldn’t help but feel self-conscious with Jinkx looking at her like that.

“You’re perfect, Dela. Your soft skin, your perfect, tight little body. When you came around my fingers before… I’ve never seen anything so sexy.”

Dela whimpered, reaching out to pull Jinkx back down for a kiss. She wanted to touch her so badly. Her head was clearer now, her mind more focused now she’d already come. What she needed now was to make Jink scream, make her feel better than she ever had.

“ _Please_  let me eat your pussy,” she managed between kisses, her hands already all over Jinkx as they pressed together.

Jinkx groaned against her lips.

“ _Yes_ ,” she breathed, lips working their way down to Dela’s neck and sucking gently.

“Suddenly, she paused, eyes wide as she pulled away.

“Oh shit, the bath!”

Jinkx ran to the bathroom, leaving a giggling Dela to trail after her. They were just in time. The large bath was so close to overflowing that Jinkx had to let some water out, Dela enjoying the view as the older woman bent down to reach the plug.

“Okay, where were we?” she asked, sliding behind Jinkx and pressing kisses to the soft skin of her back.

Jinkx turned and smiled at her, head nodding towards the huge bath.

  
“Be a shame to let this go to waste… why don’t you join me?”

Sliding into the warm water, Dela didn’t waste any time in wrapping her arms around Jinkx’s neck and pressing their lips together. This kiss was slow and unrushed, unlike others they had shared so far. Dela felt like she could stay like this forever, naked, wrapped up in Jinkx’s arms. She knew exactly how impractical that thought was - she was trying very hard to avoid thinking about the repercussions of what they had already done - but right now she just wanted to enjoy the feeling of security Jinkx gave her. She was obsessed with exploring every inch of Jinkx’s body - hell, she’d dreamed about it for so long, why wouldn’t she?

The bath was spacious, seats along the sides and tiled edges large enough to sit on. The longer they kissed and explored each others naked bodies, the more Dela felt her arousal grow again. Jinkx had some power over her, she was certain. It was like no matter how much of the older woman she got, she still needed more. With her growing need came a desire to see just how worked up she could get the redhead. Driving her thigh between Jinkx’s legs, Dela gave her some friction as she nibbled and sucked her way down her neck. It wasn’t long before Jinkx was pressing against her, seeking more pressure as she gasped into Dela’s mouth. Pulling back and watching her, Dela couldn’t wait any longer. She needed to taste Jinkx, and she needed to watch her come apart.

“Up.” she said, her voice short as she patted the side of the bath. Jinkx’s eyes met hers, pupils dark with desire as she followed Dela’s instruction.

Before Jinkx had a chance to catch her breath, Dela was pushing her thighs apart, hands spreading Jinkx’s pussy open as she bent her head. Dela couldn’t hold back her moan as she finally got the chance to taste - despite their bath, the older woman was unbelievably wet, her arousal more than evident as she her hips arched up to meet Dela’s mouth.

The brunette couldn’t help her gaze drifting to Jinkx’s face as she went to work. She was so beautiful, eyes closed and mouth open on a moan. Jinkx’s hands came down to tangle in her wet hair, gently guiding her to where she needed her. Dela’s eyes closed at the sheer pleasure of finally being buried between Jinkx’s thighs.

“God, you feel  _amazing_ ,” Jinkx breathed, a short cry leaving her lips as Dela’s tongue brushed teasingly over her clit. Dela couldn’t take her eyes of her, and she wasn’t ashamed to admit that she was deliberately teasing the older woman. Who knew when she would have another chance to do this? She was going to take her time, push Jinkx to the very limit of her pleasure.  

Her hands drifted to each side, squeezing Jinkx’s thick thighs hard enough to bruise as she swirled her tongue teasingly around her sensitive nub. Around, above, under, never quite sliding her tongue directly over the bundle of nerves. Jinkx was panting heavily, her gasps and whimpers filling the bathroom. Not for the first time, Dela thanked her lucky stars that Courtney was out and she got the chance to appreciate the filthy sounds pouring from Jinkx’s’ mouth.

“ _More,_  Dela, please,” Jinkx whined, hips stuttering forward as she desperately tried to get Dela’s mouth where she needed it the most. She was so wet, her juices coating Dela’s chin as she worked her tongue.

Dela could feel her desperation growing, and she finally closed her lips around Jinkx’s clit, sucking gently right where she was wanted. Jinkx cried out, her fingers tightening in Dela’s wet hair and holding her there as she rocked against her face. Dela alternated between licking and sucking the sensitive bundle of nerves, intent on driving Jinkx to the very edge before slowing again, her head dipping to lap up the wetness at the older woman’s entrance. Jinkx moaned in frustration, the sound turning into a gasp as Dela’s tongue pressed into her.

Sitting back, Dela raised a hand and pressed her fingers to Jinkx’s lips.

“Suck,” she said softly, lips falling open slightly at the warmth of Jinkx’s mouth as the older woman obeyed.

Head bowing, Dela resumed swirling her tongue through Jinkx’s folds. Her fingers thoroughly wet with the other woman’s spit, Dela pressed two digits firmly into the warm heat of Jinkx’s entrance. Jinkx let out a gasp of pleasure, her tight pussy clenching around Dela’s fingers as she pressed forward. Dela moaned against Jinkx’s clit as she added another finger - the older woman was practically fucking herself on Dela’s fingers already.

Thrusting her fingers in and out of Jinkx’s amazing pussy, Dela took a second to watch the woman she’d lusted over for years. Jinkx’s eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure, her mouth open on a cry of pleasure, her thighs shaking as Dela’s fingers worked her. Jinkx looked wrecked - a perfectly disheveled vision of gorgeous, wet waves of red hair and flushed, freckled skin. Curious, Dela added a fourth finger, her digits plunging deep inside Jinkx and reveling in the filthy

“ _Please baby, please Dela_ …” Jinkx stumbled over her words as her thighs shook. Dela fought back a triumphant smile. Taking pity on the redhead, she lowered her head for a final time, fingers working quickly and putting everything she had into working Jinkx over the edge.

Before she knew it, Jinkx was coming, thighs trembling and her fingers gripping Dela’s hair so hard she growled from the intense mix of pleasure and pain. Dela pulled her through her orgasm, Jinkx fucking against her face as she rode out her pleasure.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ ,  _Dela_ ,” Jink moaned, her pussy clenching around Dela’s fingers unbelievably hard as she shook uncontrollably. Eventually, Dela slowed her tongue and fingers, gently fucking Jinkx through the aftershocks of her orgasm. Jinkx was panting, fighting to catch her breath, her hands sliding down from Dela’s hair and over her soft cheeks. Gently removing her fingers, Dela pulled the older woman back into the bath, pressing their lips together in a deep kiss. Jinkx moaned at the taste of herself on Dela’s lips, letting the younger woman pull her close.

They stayed like that for a while in silence pressing soft kisses to swollen lips, hands lazily roaming as they explored each other’s bodies. Dela’s hands cupped Jinkx’s full breasts, slid down her arms, skated along her stomach and came to rest on her ass, just enjoying having the chance to touch wherever she wanted to. Jinkx was doing the same to her - her fingers trailing down the small of her back and over her hips, taking the time to explore.

“And I’m the one with the potty mouth?” Dela couldn’t help but ask, a smile on her face as she rested her head on Jinkx’s shoulder.

“Shush, you. I’m allowed,” Jinkx said as a slight blush colored her cheeks.

Dela raised her eyebrows.

“You are aware I’m eighteen, right?”

Jinkx gave her a look.

“I am more than aware, baby,” she said with a smile. Suddenly she bit her lip, something different crossing her face.

“You… I mean, this was all ok, right?” she asked, searching Dela’s expression for a hint of regret or clarity. “When Courtney went out tonight and I heard you outside the door, I couldn’t help but think it might be my only chance with you. I don’t want you feeling like I took advantage of you.”

Dela held a finger up to Jinkx’s mouth, silencing her.

“I’m an adult, Jinkx. I can make my own decisions. I wanted this, and I’ve wanted it since I was an awkward little teenager apparently developing a taste for MILFS.”

Jinkx snorted.

“Did you just call me a MILF?”

Dela nodded, pressing a kiss to the older woman’s cheek. “Or a MIAF, I guess, since you’re a mom I’ve  _already_  fucked,” she said in mock seriousness.

The water was quickly getting cold, and even though Dela could have stayed in that tub forever with Jinkx naked and pressed against her, eventually they had to get out. Jinkx wrapped her in a fluffy towel, just like she used to when Dela was a little girl and she used Courtney’s pool. The thought made her smile as she followed Jinkx into the bedroom.

Practically as soon as they reached the bed, Jinks was pushing her down into the soft pillows. Their mouths met, Jinkx kissing her deeply before pulling away to press soft kisses down her body. Dela couldn’t hold back her moans as Jinkx’s lips found her nipples, sucking and kissing the hard nubs and causing pleasure to pool between her legs. She was so turned on from making Jinkx come, her earlier orgasm doing nothing to curb her sudden need for the older woman. Jinkx seemed to sense that and wasted no time in kissing her way down to Dela’s pussy. Dela moaned.

“ _Fuck_  yes,” she breathed, arching her hips up as Jinkx spread her lips and bowed her head. The redhead’s warm tongue worked her clit as she sucked and licked in all the right places. Dela knew this wouldn’t take long, she was already letting out whimpers of pleasure into the older woman’s mouth. Something about Jinkx just made her so responsive, and she didn’t know how she was supposed to live without her touch. 

Hands dropping to stroke through thick red hair, Dela let her eyes fall closed as she let herself focus only on the amazing sensations Jinkx was causing her. Her toes pointed and curled, mouth open as she let breathless profanities fall from her lips. Jinkx worked her fingers inside her again, curling the just in the right spot to make Dela let out a desperate cry. Fingers working in tandem with her tongue, Jinkx worked hard to bring her over the edge. 

Jinkx was barely between her legs for a full minute before Dela let out a cry, hips arching as she came hard. Pleasure coursed through her as she grasped any part of Jinkx she could reach, her body shaking as her orgasm overwhelmed her senses.

Jinkx slowly pulled back, letting Dela ride out her orgasm on her fingers. Dela let out a breathless laugh, dragging a hand across her face. 

“I don’t think I’ve  _ever_  come that fast,” she said, face flushing.

Jinkx smiled and crawled up to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

“It was fucking hot,” she whispered against Dela’s mouth.

As much as Dela wanted to curl up next to Jinkx and fall asleep in her arms, she knew that wasn’t something they could possibly risk. Courtney would be home in a few hours, and how was Dela supposed to justify her sudden disappearance? Especially if Courtney decided to ask Jinkx where she’d gone. The thought twisted her gut slightly - either this was, depressingly - a one time thing, or it was the start of something. If it was the former… Dela couldn’t stand to think that she’d never get the chance to make Jinkx come apart under her hands again. If it was the latter… well, somehow Courtney was probably going to have to know. And Dela didn’t think there was any situation where her best friend would ever be okay with her becoming romantically involved with her mother.

She sighed, letting Jinkx pull her close..

“I should probably go back to Courtney’s room,” she said, curling into the older woman and breathing in her comforting scent. “I wish I could stay here with you.”

Jinkx hummed in agreement.

“Me too,” she said softly. “Maybe when college starts again you can sneak away for a weekend, come see me when Courtney is still at school.”

Dela’s face fell a little. She knew, deep down, that this was what it would have to be like between them. Stolen kisses, sneaking around behind people’s backs. If that was the only way she could be with Jinkx, she’d take it. Still, some part of her wished for so much more.

“Hey,” Jinkx said softly, taking her face gently in her hands. The older woman must have seen the look on Dela’s face. “I didn’t mean it like that. I’m not ashamed of what happened, I just think that this will be easier if we think a little more about what we want.”

Dela smiled softly.

“I want  _you_.”

Jinkx smiled back, giving her a kiss. “And I want you. Even if that means giving half the neighbourhood a heart-attack, and having to deal with Courtney’s reaction. For now though, I think we should take it slow.”

Dela rolled her eyes, trying to cover up the sudden rush she felt when Jinkx said she wanted her.

“Fine,” she said.

For now, it would do.

*

Courtney crept back in through her window a few hours later, crawling into her bed beside her friend and smiling into the darkness. “Dela,” she whispered, nudging her friend gently.

Dela stirred, turning to sleepily listen to her friend gush about her night with Roy. The whole time, part of her mind couldn’t help but drift a few rooms over, to where Jinkx was lying asleep.

“He’s so amazing, Dela,” Courtney said with a sigh.

“Have you ever felt like that about someone, like they mean the world to you and you can’t imagine what your life was like before you kissed them?”

Dela grinned into the darkness, glad that Courtney couldn’t see her face.“Yeah. I have.”


End file.
